Instituto Alien: La Venganza
by EerieVelMond
Summary: No te has llegado a preguntar: ¿que hubiera pasado si el Instituto Alíen llegara a regresar?...Pues aquí estamos, dispuestos a cobrar venganza, dispuestos a todo, dispuestos a hacer lo que haga falta...Y todo, será gracias a él... ¿Te atreves a desafiarnos?...Retame. He vuelto por una sola cosa...Por ti. -CANCELADO-


**Nota Inicial de Autora:** ~Holii gente bonita! Es un placer escribir para todos ustedes fieles lectores. Me llamó Bárbara, pero pueden llamarme Barbii-chan, como gusten :3. En mi perfil podrán encontrar cosillas sobre mi para presentarme a ustedes. Anteriormente yo escribía en esta pag por medio de otra cuenta que borre ya que la deje olvidadita jeje -risa nerviosa- pero decidí volver con todas las ganas del mundo mundial, y que mejor manera que con una nueva accoumt recien salida del horno ~ y un fic de Inazuma Eleven, uno de mis animes favoritos :D.

Este sera el primer capítulo del fanfic, trate de hacerlo lo mejor posible, le eche todas las ganas que en mi existen, más que todo encontrarán ranaciones por parte de los tres principales protagonistas: Masaki Kariya, Hiroto Kiyama y Ryuuji Midorikawa. Esperó anciosa muchos pero muchos reviews, si hay dudas, horrores ortográficos u ideas, pues ¡bienvenidas sean jaja! Los dejó leer entonces ;D.

 **Disclaimer:** Inazuma Eleven e Inazuma Eleven Go no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Level-5. Escribo por su goze y por el mío propio.

 **Advertencia:** Lo más probable es que a partir del tercer o cuarto capítulo empiece a solicitar OCs, estén pendientes si desean participar.

 **Aclaraciones:** -BlaBlaBla. =Diálogos.

- _BlaBlaBla._ =Pensamientos.

 _ **Bla. BlaBla. BlaBlaBla.**_ =Fecha, hora y lugar.

 **BlaBlaBla.** =Palabras de significado poco común, al finalizar el capítulo se encontrarán un mini glosario con el significado de todas las palabras marcadas.

"BlaBlaBla". =Diálogo de un personaje que habla por teléfono.

* * *

 **Instituto Alien: La Venganza.  
**

 **Capitulo I.  
**

 **"Vamos a volver".  
**

 _-"Era amor puro, sin posesión ni celos; nadie consigue atar un trueno, nadie consigue apropiarse del cielo del otro en el momento del abandonó"._

Luis Sepúlveda.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Pov Kariya Masaki.  


Frio, hacia mucho frío. Era una noche de tormenta, por ello hacia frío, aunque...creó que eso no era lo único. El estaba frío, por lo tanto yo permanecí igual. Nuestros ojos no se cruzaban, ni nos dirigimos la palabra, entre nosotros sólo existía el cálido tacto de nuestra s manos juntas, la mía era pequeña comparada con la de el, mi querido padre. Me aferre a su brazo y me quede así, el no se molesto.

Yo en realidad entendía poco lo que pasaba, sólo sabia que mi padre discutió con mi madre, ellos me explicaron que los adultos aveces no se entienden en todo, yo no me preocupaba ni un poco, ¡ellos se amaban! ¡eran los papis más lindos y amorosos que yo haya conocido! Yo los quiero mucho y ellos a mi, ¡no hay duda!; Así que, yo confiaba en mi padre, por eso me mantuve callado y camine por la misma acera que el, muy juntitos.

Con el paso de una hora logramos llegar a nuestro destino, era una casota ¡GIGANTE! Mucho más grande que la mía, es más, ¡ocho veces más grande!...Espera...Esta no es la casa de la abuela, ni la de la tía...¿en donde estoy?.

- **Konbanwa** Hitomiko-san. -Mi padre le hablaba a una mujer, al parecer la conocía. Era alta y esbelta, con un un buen semblante, se notaba por su reluciente sonrisa. Tenía un largo y lacio cabello verde oscuro, al igual que sus ojos; los cubría con unas lentillas, parecía una secretaria, también una bibliotecaria. Su piel era tan blanca como la nieve. Vestía de manera formal.

-Konbanwa Yuuki-sama, ¿al final tomó un decisión?.

-Si, mi esposa y yo hemos tomado una decisión... **Onegai shimasu** , cuida del pequeño Masaki...

-Se lo puedo asegurar Yuuki-san, el pequeño Masaki será el niño más feliz bajo nuestros cuidados en el Sun Garden, ¡No lo dude!.

Ya sabía lo que pasaba...me abandonaba...me abandonaba...

-Masaki, por favor, no llores hijo...

-¡Dejame y ya!. -Le grite a todo pulmón a mi padre, yo que le apreciaba tanto, le amaba, yo confiaba en él... Sólo entre y Hitomiko-sama se despidió del hombre que hasta ese momento llamaba "padre".

-Masaki-kun...¿quiere un abrazo?-Me dijo Hitomiko-sama, me sonrió ampliamente, de verdad que era una mujer muy amable... La abraze, pero rápidamente me retire. -Te guiare a tu habitación y ya mañana te mostraré las instalaciones del lugar, ¿vale?.

-Vale.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Al día siguiente me levantó de golpe el despertador, hubiera quería seguir durmiendo pero Hitomiko-sama me aseguró que si no despertaba a tiempo me quedaría sin desayuno...¡Y yo quería desayunar! Aunque el despertar no significaba que debía de estar de buen humor, lo de anoche aún no se iba de mi cabeza, sin embargo mis tres compañeros de cuarto al llegar a altas horas de la noche no dudaron en realizar una " Pijamada de bienvenida silenciosa", no podíamos hacer ruido en la noche, ni hacer nada en realidad, así que optaron por contarme sus historias, como habían llegado a este lugar, yo al culminar la "Pijamada de bienvenida silenciosa" me fui a dormir.

Ahora me encontraba corriendo por el pasillo con mis tres compañeros hacia el comedor, ahí se encontraban tres mesones, en el primero se encontraban los más pequeños, como yo que tengo 7 años de edad, los del segundo mesón tendrían de 12 a 15, y los del último mesón ya eran los mayores, tenían unos 16 y 18, mis compañeros de habitación me comentaron que al cumplir los 18 debía de abandonar el orfanato...y algunos no tenían suerte tocándole lo peor...algunos se vuelven bravucones...otros son indigentes que piden limosnas en las calles...me daba mucho miedo terminar así...

-¡Masaki! ¡Come o tu comida se enfriará!. -Me aviso uno de mis compañeros que estaban sentados a mi lado, le hice caso y comencé a comer.

Fin de Pov Kariya Masaki.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Ryuuji, ya te dije muchas veces que el helado no cuenta como desayuno. -Sentenció un chico pelirrojo, de cabellera gruesa y lacia. Tez pálida y grisácea semejante a un vampiro, al igual que sus ojos, dos joyas esmeraldas, de mirar profundo. Alto y esbelto, bien parecido.

-¡Oh vamos Hiroto! No puedo creer que mi mejor amigo se deje guiar por esa clase de clichés-lloriqueo el acompañante del pelirrojo. Este chico era todo lo contrario al anterior; su cabellera era verde lima, larga y lacia, sujetada en un pequeño moño. Piel bronceada. Sus ojos era negros, con un brillo burlón. En el poco parecido que mantenían ambos chicos era en su altura y contextura. Este peliverde optó por sentarse en un largo mesón junto al pelirrojo con un gran tazón de helado de pistaches. -¿Ni te has preguntado que siente el helado? Pues te lo diré, el helado se siente intimidado por nosotros, el homo sapiens sapiens. -Trago una gran cucharada de helado.

-Hay Ryuuji...¿algo más que agregar sobre la historia de la fusión de la leche, la crema y el azúcar? ¿Como llegó el primer banana split a la luna?. -Bromeó el primero con una sonrisa de lado y una mirada pícara.

-Ja. Ja. Ja. Muy gracioso-Dio su respuesta para tomar otra cucharada de helado. -A caballo regalado no se le mira colmillo.

-Anda ya Ryuuji, deje ese helado, te dará un dolor estomacal, todos los días comes esa cosa.

-¡Cosa! ¡Osas llamar a mi futura esposa "cosa"!.

-Ryuuji...

-Mi querida, nos casaremos, viviremos juntos, tendremos tres hijos: Mido, Choco y Vanilate, tendremos una vaca lunar y una cabaña en la colina. -Afirmado, Ryuuji había declarado su futuro con aquel envase de helado de pistache, y el pacto fue sellado con un beso...y helado de pistacho regado por todo el mesón.

-Jejeje. -Se callo de su silla el pelirrojo ante la actitud que había tomado su amigo.

-¡Ya para con tua idioteces vampiro de telenovela! Anda, anda, asustas a los más pequeños. -Ladeó el amante del helado.

-¡¿YO?!-Bufo molesto el acusado, le había sacado de sus casillas con aquel comentario y comportamiento infantil. -No puedes hablar mucho cabeza de helado, por que eso es lo que parece tu ridículo peinado Ryuuji, ¡Y helado es lo que llena tu hueca cabezota!. -Ahora si, entre ambos chicos chispeaban rayos de sus miradas retadoras.

-¿A si? Por lo menos la mía esta llena, la tuya no.

-Y porque no recordamos tus tiempos memorables, en donde tu peinado de heladito no estaba, su lugar lo ocupaba un peinado bien **IN** de la temporada que solíamos llamarme "La cola de ponicornio salvaje". -Ahora si, una batalla de miradas y expresiones de desprecio empezaba ahora mismo entre el amante de los helados compulsivo y el vampirezo de telenovela. Y lo único que faltaba en esta fiera guerra era un juez, o más bien una jueza. La presencia de esta justiciera no tardó en llegar.

-¡Ryuuji! ¡Hiroto! ¡Ya dejen de pelear!. -Eh ahí el veredicto final, promulgado por una mujer alta, esbelta y peliverde: Hitomiko Kiyama.

-Si señora, como usted desee. -Se tranquilizaron ambos chicos, con una expresión de cachorrito triste.

-Ryuuji, ya te dije que el helado no es desayuno, y no quiero otro de tus sermones sobre el sentimiento de los helados. -Dicto la mayor, soltando un sonoro suspiro. -Y tu Hiroto, necesitó un favor de tu parte,-Miro por el rabillo del ojo al peliverde. -de ti también, han llegado niños nuevos al orfanato y quisiera que ustedes me ayudaran a guiarlos por el lugar, que logren familiarizarse, tranquilizarlos un poco, ¿comprenden mi idea?.

-Si señora. -Contestaron ambos despavoridos.

-Dije que si comprendían la idea. -Sentenció la mayor con una mirada aniquiladora, a ellos les provoco un gran escalofrío y sólo llegaron a responder una casi inaudible afirmación que fue más que suficiente para que la oportuna jueza se retirara.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Pov Ryuuji Midorikawa.

Debíamos acatar órdenes, por mucho que a mi amigo pelirrojo no le agrade, por lo menos a mi si, me traia recuerdos, como cuando era tan pequeño que el cielo era algo inalcanzable para mi, que hasta el más pequeño insecto podía aterrarme, tan pequeño que mis padres pensaron que fácilmente podrían abandorme sin que yo recordará nada. Si, yo podía haber llegado de bebé a este lugar, pero no puedes dejar atrás quien eres, sencillamente por que eso somos todos, un ayer, un hoy, y un mañana, y a mi no me importaba lo que me pisara los talones, miro siempre hacia adelante y veía como estaba formando mi hoy, mejorando lo que sería el pasado de otros pequeños, demostrando que si pueden tocar el cielo, y que los bichos no daban miedo, quizás no cambiaría el hecho de que los hubieran abandonado, pero hay que pagar con la misma moneda. Lo abandonan por creer que no lo recordarán. Deben dejar de recordar el abandonó. Todo constituía de una pequeña paradoja. De eso vivímos todos aqui, de una pequeña paradoja.

-Hiro-kun, Hitomiko-san nos a otorgado una lista con los nombres de los niños nuevos, no son muchos, apenas cinco, será pan comido y oro molido. -Afirme muy decidido, de verdad que esta idea me gustaba bastante.

- **Hai**. -me respondió.

-Hiro-kun.

-Mido-kun.

-¿Te acuerdas de como nos conocimos?. -Le mire con una pequeña sonrisa de lado, el ayudar niños en nuestra misma situación me ponía algo...nostálgico.

-Hai, claro, como si hubiera sido ayer. -Le mire por un momento, su expresión había cambiado, al parecer también le causaba un lindo sentimiento como a mi, después de todo es mi mejor amigo.

-Hiroto...-Me detube.

-Ryuuji...-Se detuvo también.

-¿Te acuerdas de..."el accidente"?. -Definitivamente, esos recuerdos de mi infancia y amistad junto a Hiroto eran únicos, y formaban parte de ellos el "accidente", sabía que para el era un tema delicado, pero no acepto que le tenga miedo a un recuerdo muerto, no podía permitir que su pasado le pisara los talones, no podía cegarse por un misterio resuelto, eso si, no soy tan imprudente y lo único que me preocupaba del asunto era su opinión, su sincera opinión.

-Ryuuji...-Me miró serio, los puso en blanco, chasqueo la lengua. Si, estaba irritado.

-¡Nunca me dijiste que creías del tema! Ni que opinabas...luego de la examinación hicimos un pacto de no hablar del tema...pero de verdad quiero saber que sentiste, que pensaste, que ocurrió Hiroto Kiyama. -Hable firme y seguro, era ahora o nunca, sabía que el tener a esos niños le traería recuerdas que ha mantenido cerrados por mucho tiempo, ¡y que mejor persona para hablar que conmigo!... Si, no me lo creo del todo, pero un poco de autoestima no me haría mal.

-Ryuuji...Tsk, sabes que no puedo mentirte, muchas veces deseo ahogarte en helado y enterrarte en el patio. -Si, adoro como me demuestra su cariño. -Pues, en si "La piedra Alíen" te puede volver un ser superdotado, pero también te vuelve una persona susceptible, eso explicaría todo, el por que acatábamos a cada cosa que nos dictaba "Padre", más el compañerismo y la amistad que nos brindó Endou-kun fue más fuerte. ¿Feliz con tu lindo cuento mi heladito?. -Maldito Hiroto.

-¡ **Baka**! Me preocupó por ti y mira como me tratas. -Bufé un rato junto a el, aunque pare, ya era la hora. -¿Listo?

-Siempre estoy listo.

Si, el y yo vivíamos dentro de una paradoja: Un hombre nos llegaba con regalos y nos llenaba de amor para más tarde traicionarnos. Ahora, nosotros seremos los que llenen de amor y esperanza a unos niños, pero esta vez, todo saldrá mejor. Tenemos la oportunidad de cambiar lo esperado haciendo algo inesperado, y se logra olvidando y viviendo un presente. Entonces...

No vivímos de una paradoja. Vivímos de nosotros.

Fin de Pov Ryuuji Midorikawa.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Pov Masaki.  


Y ahí me encontraba yo, con unos cuatro niños más, eran nuevos, al igual que yo. Nos habían ido a buscar dos chicos, uno era peliverde y el otro pelirrojo, parecían muy simpáticos, y era así, ¡eran súper **cool**!. Nos llevaron de paseo por todo el orfanato, pensé que lo haría Hitomiko-sama, pero al parecer le había dejado el trabajo a ambos. Aún así...yo era infeliz, yo nunca pedí estar en este lugar...Y por mucho que tratacen de hacernos reír y nos contarán sus travesuras de cuando eran más jóvenes, en mi nada hacia efecto, nada, sencillamente nada, me sentía como el patito feo que nadie quiere...Tan sólo que con la diferencia de que en este cuento no soy especial, y nadie ve nada bueno en mi.

Al finalizar el recorrido por el orfanato ambos chicos nos llevaron, con permiso de Hitomiko-sama, a un campo de fútbol que se encontraba cerca del orfanato, ¿acaso pensaban que el fútbol nos ayudaría?. Lo dudó. Ellos habían llevado un balón, algo desgastado pero no inservible. Empezaron a enseñarnos sus habilidades, sus movimientos, en verdad que eran buenos más no estaba para nada interesado, así que me fui a sentar en una banqueta y sólo los veía a todos jugar. Sólo ello.

Fin de POV Masaki.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Pov Hiroto Kiyama.

Ryuuji Midorikawa, mi mejor amigo, me conocía a la perfección, tanto así que sabía perfectamente que cuidar de esos pequeños milagros me haría recordar cuando yo era una pequeña desgracia. Si, desgracia, yo era una desgracia, y les diré el por que de este pensamiento: soy el hijo adoptivo de un viejo empresario que a causa de un meteorito que vino desde el espacio se volvió loco, me utilizó a su manera y a mis amigos, gracias al mejor equipo de todo Japón lo detuvieron y ahora se encuentra en la cárcel. Y aunque yo se que formé parte del mejor equipo de Japón, que yo sólo me deje llevar por encontrar a alguien que me amara, que en mi busca de "fama", si es que así podría llamarse, trate de involucrar a mis amigos para compartirla con ellos y también que podría decirse que aquel hombre que llegue a llamar "Padre" era el causante de todas las desgracias QUE ATORMENTAN MI MENTE...Aún así, y con todo eso, soy un involucrado, el principal involucrado... Yo atraje las desgracias, y por ello soy un causante de desgracias, es decir, una pequeña desgracia, por el hecho de que el hacer desgracias es una desgracia. ¡Ja! Vivo en una paradoja y ahora es que me doy cuenta: Soy un causante de desgracias, las desgracias de por si te hacen ser una desgracia, una monótona y particular paradoja. De eso vivo, de una paradoja.

En fin, luego de darles a los niños un recorrido por el orfanato Ryuuji y yo los dirigimos hacia un campo de fútbol que estaba cerca, la felicidad que yacía dentro de Ryuuji y yo se basaba en el fútbol, aquel deporte nos hacia sentirnos únicos, especiales, quizás ese sea la cura para el remordimiento que nace dentro de los corazones de aquellos pequeños. Al llegar le mostramos nuestro movimientos y técnicas especiales, ¡Todos quedaron fascinados! A excepción de uno...se encontraba sentado en una banca alejado de todo el grupo, con la mirada pérdida en un punto fijo, ajeno a todo lo demás: Su cabello era verde agua. Ojos avellana, con una fina línea horizontal debajo de ellos. Piel moreno claro y de estatura media, o eso le cálculo acorde a sus 7 años de edad.

-Mira Hiroto...aquel niño...eem,-Revisó en la carpeta que nos otorgó Hitomiko-san el nombre del pequeño. -Masaki-kun, se apartó del grupo y no quiere hablar con nadie, creó que es el caso más fuerte de todos.-A decir verdad Ryuuji tenía razón, ya hemos pasado una buena hora aquí y aquel pequeño, Masaki, sólo estaba perdido en limbo. -Además, ¡ya es tarde! No podemos dejarlo así Hiroto...¿que haremos?.

-Ve adelantándote con los demás niños, yo me quedare un rato más con Masaki-kun. -Mi amigo ante mi pedimento asintió emocionado, que ocurrencia habrá pensado mi alocado amigo, uff.

-¡KYAA HIRO-KUN! Serás como el papi de Masaki-kun, ¡Y a mi me gustaría ser su mami!. -Ante tal tontería no pude aguantar mis ganas de golpearlo en la cabeza, mi amigo peliverde el rey de los bakas.

-¡Eres cabeza hueca! ¡No jugaremos a la "casita"! Además, ¡Somos hombres Ryuuji!.

-¿Y eso que tiene? Existe el **yaoi,** además, ¡A que de chica me veo bien guapetona!. -Y otra vez, ganas no faltaron para proporcionarle otro buen golpe en su hueca cabezota.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Ryuuji se llevó a los niños al orfanato mientras yo, como había dicho, fui a ocuparme del más difícil de todos, Masaki.

Con cautela me acerque hacia la banca en donde el se encontraba, seguía en el mismo estado que antes. No tenía método alguno para mejorar su día, ni mínima idea de como lidiar con el, no le conocía, había llegado el día de hoy, todo lo dejaba a la suerte, daré lo mejor de mi, todo esta en el diálogo, ambos estamos en el mismo barco, ¡de seguro desde el primer instante nos llevaremos de maravillas!.

- **Konichiwa** Masaki-kun, ¿como te encuentras?. -Trate de sonar lo más amable posible, espere respuesta...y espere...y espere...

-...Konichiwa. Bien.

-¡Me alegro mucho! Si esta todo bien, no entiendo por que no juegas un poco al fútbol, ¿quieres decirme?. -Emboce una gran sonrisa, me miró...y se volvió a voltear.

-Fácil. Jugar con un tonto balón no me hará olvidar que mi **Otto-san** me haya dejado aqui, solo, abandonado...huerfano. -Creo que esto sera mas dificil de lo que pense..

-Oye, no puedes hablar así de los huérfanos, yo soy huérfano y estoy muy feliz, ¡solo mirame!. -Empecé a hacer caras locas, unas muy graciosas, logre sacarle una pequeña sonrisa, ¿algo es algo no?.

-...Tu no entiendes...eeh...-Me miro confundido, creo que quería saber mi nombre.

-Hiroto, me llamo Hiroto Kiyama. -Le mire amablemente y el por fin me regalo una linda sonrisa, y sus ojos, sus ojos brillaban como las estrellas en el cielo, era un niño muy pero muy adorable, ¿como se habían atrevido a abandonarle? ¿con que agallas? Malditos.

-Aah, entonces, Hiro-san, tu no entenderías lo que yo siento...nadie lo entiende. -Actue rápido para no perder la bonita sonrisa que el pequeño Masaki embosaba con tanta inocencia, nadie más se la arrebataría.

-Todos Masaki-kun, absolutamente todos entendemos tu dolor. Tu, como yo, como todos en el orfanato Sun Garden. Todos hemos sido abandonados, nos hemos sentido sin hogar pero, no nos damos cuenta que entre todos somos familia. No puedes pensar en ti mismo, ¿no has pensado en lo que han sentido los demás?,-Me miro por unos momentos para contestar de manera negativa con un ademán. -pues deberías.

-...Tienes mucha razón Hiro-san... **Arigatou.**

- **Douitamashite** Masaki-kun. -Alegremente le correspondí el afectivo abrazo, ¿como habían podido abandonarlo? ¿con que corazón y coraje lo habían logrado? Malditos.

-Hiro-san.

-Si, Masaki-kun.

-A mi me han abandonado...Y me ha dolido mucho, ¿a ti también te abandonaron?.

Me sorprendió lo maduro que llega a ser este pequeño, es simplemente único.

-Si Masaki-kun, a mi me abandonaron. -Respondí a la duda de Masaki, a lo cual el formuló otra.

-Ya veo...¿Y aún no tienes padres?.

-Tengo un padre. -Esperó esta sea la última pregunta que tenga que responder.

-¿Y por que sigues en el orfanato?.

-Por que el me prometió que al salir podría ir a vivir con él. El no tiene esposa, y sólo dejan que te adopten en el orfanato una pareja, para empezar una familia, cosas que no entenderías. -Por favor, que ya sea la última, ¡por favor!.

-Esta bien, ¡comprendo!. -Amplio su sonrisa, su tierna y hermosa sonrisa...

- _Aun no puedes saber que ocurre realmente..._ Bien Masaki-kun, ya es hora de irnos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Al llegar al orfanato Hitomiko-san nos hecho un regañón por hacerla preocupar, aunque al oído le explique lo que había ocurrido y nos dejó pasar, posando su mirar en Masaki, conocía esa mirada, de lástima, de pena ajena, lo hacia con todos, no llegaba a entender a mi hermana, o más bien ella no me entendia, no entendia el por que dar lástima, ninguno de nosotros necesitábamos de ella...Necesitábamos de amor, nada más ello. La lástima para nosotros, los llamados popularmente "huérfanos", era detestable, el no tener familia no significaba nada, nos teníamos a nosotros mismos, todos somos familia, estamos perdidos pero con un hogar a donde llegar, para los que no han pasado por el abandono, no entenderán esto. Sencillamente la lástima para nosotros es como si fuéramos menos que los demás, sólo no encajábamos en la vida que teníamos, y el destino deparaba algo mejor para todos nosotros, pero primero habría que pasar por esto, por el sufrimiento y el dolor rotundo del abandonó, de ser olvidado por un ser querido. A todos un día nos llegara, el gran momento, de encontrar un hogar, yo de pequeño lo había descubierto, mi linda familia, conformada por Seijiro Kira, mejor conocido en el orfanato como "Padre" y mi hermana, Hitomiko Kira. Si, Hitomiko-san es mi hermana adoptiva. No vivo junto a ellos en un acojedor hogar por la razón de que "Padre" jugó con mi corazón; para hacerles breve la historia, el es dueño del Consorcio Kira, y susodicho consorcio estudiaba un meteorito que había caído en la Tierra, al parecer este meteorito portaba con tan sólo permanecer cerca de el ciertos poderes, te volvía más fuerte, más ágil, más veloz. "Padre" negocio con el primer ministro para que el gobierno le comprara un armamento que su compañía empezaba a desarrollar...más, sus sueños fueron frustrados, el primer ministro rechazó la oferta al ser innecesaria... El siempre se encontraba expuesto al meteorito que decidieron nombrar "Alíen", el siempre estaba junto a los científicos a la hora del estudio, a la hora del análisis, todo momento...Por ello enloqueció, a tal nivel que a todos sus "hijos" del Sun Garden nos expuso al peligro utilizandonos a nosotros y a nuestro fútbol para destruir a todo Japón como venganza. Gracias a **Kami-sama** que llegó Endou y su equipo, para hací derrotarnos, y hacer justicia con el que era "Padre", ahora ya nadie le llama así por lo que hizo, ¡terminamos en un laboratorio durante una semana completa! Pero lo más importante en definitiva fue que destruyó nuestros corazones. Aún así yo tenía familia, mis amigos del Sun Garden, y a mi hermana, Hitomiko-san, que tuvo valor para enfrentar a su propio padre, y salvarme...

Pensándolo mejor...no era una pequeña desgracia...sólo me deje llevar por la tristeza, efecto colateral del abandono...y no dejaría que nadie más pasará por esto como yo...como por ejemplo, Masaki-kun, el pequeño Masaki...mi pequeño Masaki...Hoy dormía juntos a Ryuuji, el y yo dormíamos en literas diferentes, pero ambos en las primeras camas, las de abajo. Desde la mía divisa la de el, el pequeño Masaki dormía abrazado a su torzo y el bueno, dormía con un brazo levantado y con una pierna fuera de la cama, era una escena muy graciosa y a la vez muy adorable, ¿quien diría que esos dos terminarían siendo como hermanos? Jajaja...

-Masaki-kun...Prometo cuidarte...Nunca te abandonaré...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

 _ **Unos meses después. 10:35 A.M. Orfanato Sun Garden.**_

Este ya era mi último día en el Sun Garden, por alguna razón muchos en la mañana se me quedaban mirando fijamente, con lástima en sus ojos. Mi fiel enemiga, la lástima, nunca la entenderé, es simplemente despreciable, yo estoy muy bien sin ella. No hice caso omiso de esto y seguí con mi rutina matutina, desayunar mientras le regaño a Ryuuji por comer helado a tempranas horas, nunca me hace caso y por ello se incluye a nuestra conversación Hitomiko-ane-san, decretando muy segura de si misma de que a mi amigo Ryuuji un día de estos sufriría de un coma diabético y que hasta que eso no pase no nos hará caso...¡Y es que tiene mucha razón!. Me pongo a pensar, _¿que sería de mi vida sin Ryuuji?_ , solte un suspiro ante tal pensamiento, la respuesta era tan obvia: Ryuuji y yo nunca nos separaríamos, siempre seremos mejores amigos, de igual manera que le había prometido a Masaki-kun. Me da un poco de nostalgia el marcharme hoy del orfanato, pero hay niños abandonados por la ciudad que necesitan ser encontrados, aún tiene a Ryuuji para cuidarle unos meses más.

Cuando culmine mi desayuno subí a mi habitación para hacer mis maletas, no tenía demasiadas pertenecías en realidad, como mucho llenaría dos maletas las cuales terminarían siendo muy ligeras. Ryuuji entró sigilosamente en la habitación sentándose a los pies de su correspondiente cama, me miraba fijamente, siguiendo con su mirar cada una de mis acciones.

-¿Que? ¿el cabecilla de pistaches me va a extrañar?. -Burlé.

-Pues si. -Fue una respuesta inesperada, muy inesperada, pero no menos por la situación, esos meses de espera que nos separan para nosotros era muy doloroso, éramos más que amigos, éramos hermanos.

-Tranquilo Ryuuji, me iré adelantando para alquilar alguna habitación, y cuando termines tu periodo de albergue aquí en el Sun Garden podrás ir a vivir conmigo. -Le sonreí ampliamente como sólo a el solía sonreír. El también me sonrió, de una manera que sólo yo me había tomado el atrevimiento de ver en lo que llevaba de vida.

-Ay, no te hagas Hiroto, de seguro Seijiro te tiene una habitación en un hotel cinco estrellas hecho de oro puro. -Se cruzó de brazos con los cachetes inflados, yo sólo suspire cansado, ¿cuantas veces más debía de decírselos?.

-No voy a abusar de el Ryuuji, sigue siendo mi padre. -Me rodó los ojos, el si estaba completamente en contra de que lo llamará padre, pero se fielmente que el no tenía la culpa, el sólo quería protegernos, a pesar de estar bajo los efectos malignos de un meteorito. -Debes ponerte en su lugar de vez en cuando Ryuuji, aún así sabiendo lo que hizo aún nos busca y quiere que charlemos con el, bajo los efectos poderosos del Meteorito Alíen mantenía en su subconsciente que nosotros éramos su prioridad y...

-Si, si, si, lo que tu digas que el pasado se queda en el pasado...Pero Seijiro sigue dándome mala espina. -No me dejó hablar...Aah, el aún seguía molestado con "Padre", y el hecho de que el se haya comunicado conmigo vía telefónica desde la cárcel le frustraba más. Me había pedido que en cuanto terminara mi estancia en el orfanato fuera a visitarle inmediatamente a la cárcel... De seguro era para encargarme del Consorcio que el operaba. Esta petición me resultaba algo extraña, talvez podría decirse que confusa ya que cada vez que podía le iba a visitar.

Proseguí preparando mis maletas, cuando de un momento a otro el sol que iluminaba mi cielo apareció: Masaki-kun.

-Hiro-oni-san, ¿te vas tan pronto? ¿no puedes irte más tarde?. -Su tristeza me destrozaba por dentro en miles de pedacitos, pero ya debía partir, para emprender mi camino, mi vida.

-Masaki-kun, yo debo de irme, así dejaría un cupo libre para algún niño perdido en la ciudad, sería muy egoísta de mi parte si no le permitiera ese privilegio a un niño que necesite de un hogar, de una familia, del ser encontrado. ¿Comprendes no?. -Me asintió en manera de afirmación, le llame para sentarlo en mis piernas y así poder seguir. -Aún así Masaki-kun, cuando tu estés listo, es más, ¡cuando quieras!, podras ir a vivir conmigo, me harías el hombre más afortunado si me concedieras el honor de llegar a ser tu padre...y tu mi hijo...

-Cla...¡Cla-claro Hiro-oni-san! ¡me harías el niño más feliz de todo el mundo si me llevarás a vivir contigo!.

Y así, con ambos lágrimas en los ojos, y mi mejor amigo de testigo, Masaki-kun y yo algún día compartiríamos hogar, siendo el mi hijo, y yo su padre.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Tome mis dos maletas, como lo había previsto, ambas muy ligeras. Al bajar las escaleras todos mis amigos me esperaban, con regalos, chocolates, globos y bolsas con lindos listones, todos los acepte muy agradecido, aún así mis maletas seguían hiendo ligeras, adornadas burlonamente con tres globos, cortesía de Haruya Nagumo.

Fui a la estación de autobuses más cercana, no tuve que esperar mucho, tome uno pronto, con asientos libres, quizás hoy fuese mi día de suerte, normalmente hay que esperar horas por un miserable bus, y como mucho ser el tercero o cuarto tomado del barandal. Me dirigía a la cárcel, en donde se encontraba "Padre", no me había mencionada nada respecto a lo que quería hablar conmigo, sólo específico que quería verme tan pronto partiera del Sun Garden. Lo admito, estaba nervioso, ¿miedo?, es posible, siempre he sentido algo de miedo a lo desconocido, como cuando llegue al Sun Garden, todos tratan de charlar conmigo, pero yo no lo necesitaba, sólo quería ahogarme en mi mismo, mis penas y yo. Hasta que lo entendí todo, ya no estaba abandonado, me había hallado dentro de mis propias pesadillas y tormentos, allí seguía el Hiroto que solía ser feliz, todo eso gracias a mis amigos, que más que amigos eran mi familia, al igual que Hitomiko-san y "Padre". Y esa fue la única vez en mi vida que sentí miedo, y no me fue tan mal, así que me olvide del simple pensamiento de sentir miedo y me calme, manteniendo mi mente positiva.

Tarde sólo un poco en llegar, era un lugar inmenso y depresivo, como un gran castillo negruzco de tortura, tenía todo mala pinta, hasta la piel se me puso de gallina. Entre con paso decidido dispuesto a pasar por el escáner, todo iba bien, hasta que le llegó el turno a mis maletas, sin pavor alguno desordenaron todas mis pertenencias, imbéciles, tanto que me había costado acomodarlas. Saque un paquete de bombones que Fuusuke me había regalado, no había problema alguno si se lo regalaba a "Padre", los guardias probaron unos de ellos, asegurándose de que no contuviera algún veneno. Me regalaron unos minutos para poder organizar mis maletas y pasar al salón de visitas. Era amplio, con cinco mesones redondos, por donde vieras, cualquier rincón, cualquier esquina, un guardia armado te vigila, me sentía un poco intimidado, pero debía acoplarme, ¡por dios, era la cárcel Kiyama! Baka, baka.

Me aleje de mis pensamientos para enfocarme en buscarle, y ahí estaba, en el fondo hacia la derecha, "Padre". Seguía igual de siempre, cabello verde musgo, con su nuevo estilo, corte militar, lo lleva desde que entró a este mugriento lugar. Piel morena, quizás un poco más que antes, pasaba bastante tiempo ante el sol, haste le podía divisar desde aquí quemaduras y raspaduras. Ojos negros, información que pocos conocen ya que sus arrugas se los cubren. Traía puesto el típico traje de cárcel, un overol naranja. Me senté en una silla de manera que quedamos cara a cara, frente a frente. Acomode mis maletas a mis costados y le entregue los chocolates, no perdió ni un segundo para empezar a devorarselos de un sólo bocado cada uno, de seguro si entraba con ello cualquier maliente se lo arrebataría, el no podría defenderse, no tiene la fuerza física suficiente, pobre, de seguro anda de lacayo de alguno de esos criminales mafiosos.

-¡Arigatou Hiroto!...Te he dicho ya, que eres mi orgullo. -Me acarició la mejilla con su mano, temblaba, no sabía si era por que tenía frío o por su miedo constante a aquel espantoso lugar.

-Si "Padre". -Eso fue todo lo que conteste, sólo había una cosa que me comía la mente, la única razón de mi visita, no debía perder el tiempo, el lapso de visita era corto, debía aprovecharlo al máximo, por lo cual fui directamente al grano. -¿Para que me llamaste? ¿te ocurre algo malo?.

-Si Hiroto, si ocurre algo. -Tomó mis manos con las suyas, temblaban, temblaban muchos...estaría, ¿nervioso?, ¡que diga ya de una vez que quiere!. -Verás...Como ya te habrás imaginado, quería hablarte sobre el Consorcio Kira...

-¡Asi que era eso! "Padre" tu tran...

-No Hiroto, dejame hablar. El Consorcio Kira se ha quedado en manos del vicepresidente, claro esta, pero mi último deseo es que tu, y recalcó, sólo TU Hiroto, seas mi sucesor. Hitomiko es feliz cuidando del orfanato Sun Garden, y tu que apenas ves los cerezos que nacen en el sendero de la vida. ¿Y por que quiero yo esto? Porque deje inconcluso un proyecto, el proyecto "Alnie", te pido con todo lo que me queda de existencia que ocupes mi lugar en la empresa y termines mi proyecto, tu sólo has de llamar a este número, sólo eso te pido, mi orgullo, mi Hiroto...-Me entregó un papel rasgado con el número de la empresa, un tanto inseguro lo tome, esto no me gustaba del todo...

-"Padre", ¿a-a que t-te refieres?...

Sólo de eso me dio tiempo antes de apreciar su muerte...

Se levantó y elevo los brazos, gritando como lunático, y entonces ¡PUM!...Todos los guardias atentaron contra el, las balas traspasaron cada parte del: sus brazos, sus piernas, sus pulmones, su corazón...

Yo me quede inmóvil en mi asiento, con mis ojos de par en par, y una gotas de su sangre en mis mejillas y mi camisa, un guardia me levantó rápidamente guiándome a la salida. Me rexoste en una de las paredes de la entrada, aún impactado, no llegue a pensar en nada, la única idea que pasó por mi mente fue llamar a la empresa de "Padre", me contestó la secretaria y le explique todo lo que había ocurrido, añadiendo el hecho de que no sabía que había pasado, transfirió la llamada al celular del Vicepresidente, encargado temporalmente del consorcio, tuve que volver a relatar toda la historia, el hombre quedó sin palabra, lo único que me dijo fue: "Espera en las afueras de la cárcel, enviaré al chofer a buscarte".

Espere como unos veinte minutos por el chofer...¡que me vino a buscar en nada más ni nada menos que en una limosna! Habría de esperarse por parte de una compañía que se encarga de realizar negocios directos con el gobierno. En media hora llegamos al Consorcio Kira, constituido por muchos edificios, mantenía parentesco con una universidad. Al entrar con lo primero que me encontré fue con la secretaria, me ojeo a través de sus gafas de arriba a abajo, hasta que logró identificarme, ¿como lo supe? Por el mar de lástima que inundaba su mirada, toda mi vida se basaba en eso, lástima, eh de suponerlo, al igual que supuse que tarde o temprano terminaría aquí, en el piso 15, oficina D-3, la última del lugar, sentado en un sillón rojo, grande y esponjoso, enfrente del Vicepresidente del Consorcio Kira.

Hablamos un rato, y creó a de ser la charla más fría de toda mi vida. Recopilando todo lo que el y yo conversamos, seré el nuevo Presidente del Consorcio Kira, todos los jefes y supervisores mayores me darán clases de administración empresarial, realmente no es lo que yo esperaba de mi...Más en cierto modo me llama mucho la atención, no me molestaría probar. ¡Oh! Y claramente le comente sobre el tal proyecto "Alnie" del cual "Padre" me habia hablado, se sorprendió al mencionarle mis dudas sobre ese proyecto, luego emboso una gran sonrisa ladina, me encaminó junto a dos guardias a el último edificio del área, según el es el más importante y custodiado de todos, eso me hace pensar en lo importante que ha de ser. Cuando llegamos una luz morada sobresalía de la puerta que daba paso a alguna habitación en donde se trabajaba el proyecto "Alnie"... Si me pongo a pensar Alnie me suena familiar...Alnie...Alnie...¡ALIEN!.

No reaccione a tiempo, ambos guardias me tomaron de los brazos, el vicepresidente abrió la puerta dejando ver un diamante de gran tamaño envasado en una caja cristalina en medio de una sala llena de máquinas extrañas. Me lanzaron hacia una silla, Atándome en ella, por más que me quejase, que gritara, peleaba y lloraba...No me hacian caso omiso.

Lo veía a el, el hombre que me torturaba, devastando en pedasito lo que sobró del meteorito "Alíen", tomó uno y lo incrustó en un sujetador de metal, este lo traspaso a una cuerda, creando un collar, similares a los que nos obligaron a usar en el antiguo Instituto Alíen...Y como temía, me lo colocó. Al principio su extraña radiación me segó, luego, no sentí nada...nada en absoluto...

-Chicos, llevenlo con el chofer, que lo lleven a un hotel, que firme por la compañía. El señores...nos llevará de nuevo a la ¡CIMA!.

-¡Jajaja!.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Me había equivocado, en mi vida había sentido dos veces el miedo...Este momento era el segundo.

No sabía en donde estaba, me siento como...si el Meteorito "Alíen" se hubiera apoderado de mi, de mi ser, de mi alma...Estoy mareado, en unos minutos logre recuperarse y averiguar en donde me encontraba...Una limosina, la misma limosina que me había llevado a aquel putrefacto lugar...No puedo creer que ahora yo sea el presidente de todas aquellas asquerosas personas, ¡El no murió! ¡Se sacrificó para hacerme caer! Cuerda de...¡Aahg!. Golpe con rabia mi asiento llamando la atención del chofer, me miraba mediante el espejo retrovisor, le lance una mirada que hasta a mi Me atemorizó...No conocía esa faceta de mi, ¡ja!.

-A donde vamos, ¡dime!. -Actúe con firmeza, debo estar atento a todo lo que pase.

-¡Oye! ¡tranquilo!.

-Dije que quiero saber ¡a donde vamos!. -No me importaba nada, no demostraría ser alguien débil.

-Uuf. -Suspiro. -Te llevó a un hotel, podrás pagar bajo el nombre del Consorcio, ya eres el presidente. -Wow, me sorprenden...-Y además de eso, toma. -Me entregó una cajita negra, la tome con delicadeza para luego abrirla...Otro estupido collar...

-No, grac...-Que...¿Que me pasa? No...Puedo devolverlo...Trato, pero es como si no me controlara a mi mismo...Oh no...Ya empezó.

-Ya llegamos.

Me baje de la limosina, el chofer me entregó mis maletas, los globos no me alegraban el día, para nada. Entre al hotel cinco estrellas y me registre, nunca me había hospedado en uno, sin embargo eso tampoco me alegraba el día. Llevaron mis maletas a mi habitación, todomera asombroso, sin embargo tampoco mejoraba mi día. Nada lo hacia.

Tome una ducha para calmarme un poco, me vestí y me rexoste en la cama a ver un poco de televisión, nada interesante. ¿Estaria despierto aún Ryuuji?...Lo llamaré.

BIIP. BIIP. BIIP.

-Por favor Ryuuji, contesta...-Le volví a marcar y esta vez, contestó. -¡Ryuuji!.

-"El al habla...¿Con quien hablo?".

-Con "Pistache-kun", solicitaste mis servicios bebé ~.

-"¡Hiroto!"

-Noo, como crees tu.

-"Baka".

-¡Jajaja!...Me alegró tanto de poder hablar contigo. -Y si, eso si mejoraba dia. -Y cuenta me, ¿Como están todos? ¿como esta Masaki?.

-"Extrañándote, en especial el pequeño Masaki, hace un rato fui a dormirle a su habitación, se encuentra bien, mejor que cuando llegó, ¡mucho mejor!". -Y eso era todo lo que necesitaba oír, que mi pequeño Masaki estaba en perfectas condiciones.

-Me alegra mucho el saberlo, no sabes cuanto.

-"¿Te alegra?...¿acaso te sentías mal? ".

-¡No, no! Jeje. -Y de repente...ya no era yo...-Ryuuji, ¿quieres venir mañana en la mañana? Me encuentro hospedado en el hotel "Kazuma".

-"Si, ¡claro!".

-Te estare esperando.

Fin de Pov de Hiroto Kiyama.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Pov Ryuuji Midorikawa.

Me desperté con las mejores ganas posibles, ¡Iria a visitar a mi mejor amigo Hiroto!, un día separados para nosotros es un año completo. Tarareaba mis canciones favoritas mientras esperaba un bus, sería un viaje de casi una hora, ¡Y que importaba! El ver a mi mejor amigo de la infancia y la vida lo valía todo, el y yo somos muy unidos...Aún recuerdo...El accidente del Instituto Alíen, yo ni siquiera había sido incluido, el fue quien le exijio a Seijiro que me incorpora con un equipo propio, o si no el se marcharía. Obviamente a Seijiro no le convenía y me dio mi propio equipo, al final termine sorprendiéndolo con mi fútbol, más, nunca me importó lo que pensara el, estaba con mi mejor amigo, juntos hasta en el infierno ardiendo ambos en llamas.

En una hora logre llegar, ¡Era un hotel cinco estrellas! En definitiva, sirvo para predecir el futuro, sólo me haría falta una bola de cristal, cartas del **Tarot**.

Me dispuse a subir por el ascensor hasta el piso en donde se hospedaba, toque la puerta y ahí estaba el...Pero a la vez no era el. Su caracteristica sonrisa, no estaba. El brillo en sus ojos no estaba presente. ¿Quien era ese y que había hecho con Hiroto?.

Ahora me encontraba sentado un mueble muy pero muy cómodo, ¿y como no? Creó que era la mejor habitación del hotel...Y la más cara, ¿Como había podido pagarla? Todo resultaba ser muy raro...Sospechoso. No me dio tiempo de realizarle preguntas por dos razones: primero, me había ofrecido café, no me dio tiempo ni de aceptarse lo, y segundo, el ya me estaba bombardeando con preguntas, tales como: "¿En todo momento estarás conmigo? ¿harias lo que fuera por el máximo poder? ¿quieres que vuelva el Instituto Alíen?... Espera, ¡¿QUE?!.

Mis rechazos nunca fueron escuchados...Todo de un momento a otro me empezaba a dar vueltas y vueltas...

Al despertarme me encontraba amarrado a una silla, quería gritar, pero no podía, hiciera lo que hiciera, todo era en vano. Ahí estaba el, frente a mi, ¿Por que hacia esto? ¿Por que a mi?. Sentia mucho miedo, esta era la segunda vez en mi vida que lo sentía, la primera vez que lo sentí fue cuando acepte unirme al Instituto Alíen junto a Hiroto...Este momento era similar, ¿Estaba bien o mal? ¿Debia estar con el o no?...

Fuese lo que fuera...Ya estaba dentro...

Fin de Pov de Ryuuji Midorikawa.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Ya tengo uno...Ahora, a por lo demás...En especial, el...

 **.**

 **.  
**

 _Bárbara M. T._

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Nota Final de Autora:** ¡Eso a sido todo! ¿Un poco confuso no? La cuestión esta en pensar y reflexionar ;). De seguro se habran dado cuenta que es un poco estilo AU, o sea creo jeje. Dato importante, han de estar muy pendiente de este primer capítulo, es más que obvio que esto es el comienzo de todo, la base del fanfic, pero es que realmente todo el capítulo es fundamental para todo lo demás que se ira desarrollando en el transcurso del fanfic. Como mencione al principio, es posible que a partir del tercer o cuarto capítulo empiece la aparición de OCs, en el próximo capítulo les proporcionaré la ficha y les hablaré más sobre ello, mientras les dejó los significados de las palabras resaltadas:

 **-Konbanwa:** Buenas noches, del japonés.

 **-Onegai shimasu:** Por favor, haga algo por mi, del japonés.

 **-IN:** Significa adentro en inglés, popularmente se utiliza este termine para referirse a una vestimenta u estilo de moda en el momento.

 **-Hai:** Si, del japonés.

 **-Baka:** Tonto u Idiota, del japonés.

 **-Cool:** Popularmente se utiliza como expresión de agrado, del inglés.

 **-Yaoi:** Género de anime que consiste en el amor entre hombre y hombre.

 **-Konichiwa:** Buenos días y bienvenido, del japonés.

 **-Otto-san:** Padre, del japonés.

 **-Arigatou:** Gracias, del japonés.

 **-Douitamashite:** De nada, del japonés.

 **-Kami-sama:** Dios, del japonés.

 **-Tarot:** Baraja de cartas que consta de 78 naipes y esta formada por dos bloques, uno con naipes numerados y el otro con figuras simbolicas, mayormenteson utilizadas por videntes o personas que suelen adivinar el futuro.

Creó que esto será todo por hoy, espero que mi primer fanfic desde esta nueva account haya sido de su mayor agrado. Allá abajito encontrarán una cajita en donde pueden dejarme sus comentarios, ideas, críticas constructivas y los que les apetezca -sonrie- excepto insultos, nada de insultos porfis...-se va a un rincón a hacer circuitos en el suelo (?-.

 **¡MATTA NE!**


End file.
